


we’re gonna run all the lights

by childrenbehave



Series: Punk'd By Feelings [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam/Louis - preship, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, there's just a lot of feelings around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenbehave/pseuds/childrenbehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's actually Zayn who gives him the idea, because Zayn is wonderful and lovely and his best mate, but he's also just a little bit evil. His decision might also be influenced by the fact that the day before Louis and Harry had pranked him — he doesn't want to talk about it —  and his first thought at Zayn's comment is: 'Louis would actually die if I ever Punk'd him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re gonna run all the lights

**Author's Note:**

> Technically AU considering the nature of the beast, a mess of google search ‘research’, absorbed fanon and actual events twisted to new purpose.

It's actually Zayn who gives him the idea, because Zayn is wonderful and lovely and his best mate, but he's also just a little bit evil. Liam means this in the best way possible. And it's not like he gives Liam the idea directly, he just sorta nudges Liam into it— Zayn's also a bit of a mastermind, because Liam realises too late this will never trace back to him. It will all be on Liam. Thankfully he's okay with it because it is brilliant, evil, but brilliant and the lads are always joke that he's too sensible and how they've trying to corrupt him for two years now because it's expected half the time, but also it's rather true, he can admit. And all right, that’s mostly Louis teasing, but all the other lads have chimed in similarly.

So that's how Liam decides, after nearly hyperventilating with laughter on YouTube and Zayn's 'can you imagine doing this to one of the lads?'

His decision might also be influenced by the fact that the day before Louis and Harry had pranked him — he doesn't want to talk about it — and his first thought at Zayn's comment is: 

'Louis would actually die if I ever Punk'd him.' 

Zayn blinks slowly and replies with, 'Oh, _oh_ , that would be wicked. You have do it, mate!' big eyes gleaming and well, Louis _is_ always joking about Liam being too sensible and his buzz cut — though that doesn't stop him or any of the others, come to think of it, from rubbing their hands over his head like a bloody good luck charm _every chance they get_ , does it? — and this is not sensible at all.

So Liam decides to call Justin (luckily, for some reason Niall has programed his number into Liam's phone). He knows the Punk'd people.

'This is going to be so epic,' Zayn laughs draped over Liam's shoulder as he makes the call, double checking the time difference between London and the States. Zayn smells faintly of cigarette smoke, expensive aftershave, and leather; all familiar and comforting. Like he knows Liam needs the extra support if he's going to go through this. Liam grins back. This is such a bad idea, he suspects, but he's allowed one, isn't he?

 _Live while we're young_ and all that, right?

\- 

It takes about a minute to convince Justin to help them, then another five to have him hold off telling Niall, even though Liam thinks they’ll eventually have let him in on it. And as much as he would like to have Harry help them — he's excellent at this stuff — Harry cannot lie or keep a secret from Louis to save his life. 

But after that, well.

It's actually scarily easy to set up a televised prank for another celebrity. 

This should worry Liam.

This _does_ worry Liam.

(And he’s decidedly _not_ thinking of Louis’s eventual revenge yet — because it will happen. Liam has no doubt. Challenge: Accepted is actually Louis's life motto and Louis will get him back for this in one form or another — as that would cause Liam to chicken out or break out in hives. He's going to see this through. He's not one to give up. He’s already called Justin. However because he does believe in being prepared and does not underestimate Louis’ ability for revenge he’s already written a sort of makeshift will and has been working on his Puppy Face, the ones the fans love, because Louis has admitted it's near impossible to be cross with Liam when he makes it. Liam is not above using such tactics.)

But he hopes Louis will appreciate the time and effort Liam went into impressing— _pranking_ him. He did learn from the best. (Louis would call himself such.)

Actually he's surprised this hasn't happened in the band before now, knowing them.

-

Then there's a slight moment of panic when Harry and Louis notice him and Zayn sneaking off as they're setting up the whole thing, because of course they do. If they didn’t Liam’s life would be _easy_ and we can’t have that, can we? It's one of the (few, very few) downsides of living in and out of each other pocket's and while the press likes playing it up by sticking them in couches that are just not meant to fit five grown boys and the fans eat it up — Liam could have lived his entire life without knowing what a ship was and without the links Harry sends him sometimes — they are all disgustingly close and fond of each other. So of course they notice the little things about each other all the time. Like sneaking off during recording sessions and whispering over tea. 

'Alright then, what are you two doing every time you sneak off for “tea”? It can't be anything _important_ as it doesn't include me.' Louis says with no preamble, dropping heavily on Liam's legs, one bony elbow digging into Liam's side. Liam 'oof's. Zayn scoffs and shoves Louis' feet off his lap. Harry drops into the too small space between them and before Liam or Zayn can come up with a good answer Niall walks into the room and drops into Liam's other side, their knees bumping. You would think they'd get tired of sharing couches, wouldn't you?

'Yeah, what's up? You two have been dead mysterious lately.'

'Too mysterious!' Harry reaches over Liam and Louis for some of Niall's crisps, his weight presses Louis into Liam's body, which means Liam gets his vision blocked by Louis's neck and the elbow is digging deeper into his side. Louis’s elbow are sharp. Ow. 'Ugh, Harry, get off,' he huffs, hooking his chin over Louis's shoulder to just in time to see Zayn's hands tug backwards on Harry's jeans. Louis's hands push at Harry's shoulders. 'Up you go, Hazza.'

It's a team effort to rearrange Harry and when he sits back his lips are covered with crumbs and Liam nudges Louis’s elbow so he can breathe again. 

They all squirm to get all their limbs into a comfortable position. It takes about ten-seconds. They're practically pros at this point. 

For a second it even seems as if the others have forgotten their question. 

Liam is not that lucky. 

'So, are you two running away together and forming your own duo, because band rules dictate that's not allowed. Ever,' Louis says, nudging at Liam's shoulder with his own, rubbing a hand over Liam’s head.

Liam rolls his eyes. Like he'd ever leave these fools.

Niall laughs like it's the most ludicrous thing he's ever heard. People underestimate Niall's brains.

'Actually, yes, that's exactly it,' Zayn quips, reaching behind Harry and Louis to run his hand over Liam's head too. (Seriously, they all touch his head all the bloody time now. Even more than before, and that’s saying a lot.) 'It's not that we don't love you lads, but really, after two years Harry's nudity is becoming too much.'

'Hey!' Harry pouts, and Louis giggles, running a hand over Harry's curls, 'They're just jealous, love.'

Zayn scoffs, Liam snickers, Niall leans over Liam and Louis to smack a kiss to Harry's cheeks. 'You'll still have me!'

Then: 'But really, you're not leaving us, so what's up?' And Liam hears that little oh so tiny but very real worry in Harry's voice at the idea that Liam and Zayn might one day decide to leave (preposterous!) and he reaches around Louis, who he notices rubs at Harry's ankle the same time, to pinch Harry's closest cheek. Sometimes it's very easy to forget that for all of Harry's energy, grins, and dimples he's probably the most sensitive of them all, so Liam says, 'What if we were planning your birthday party? And you've gone and ruined the surprise?' Harry rolls his eyes and pokes Liam back. 

'My birthday was months ago.'

'You know Liam likes to plan ahead.'

'Yes, but it's not Harry's birthday, so what is it? Come on, band rules: no secrets.' Louis cuts in before Zayn can say something else. He half turns his head and gives Liam a look. There’s a bit of worry in his eyes too like he's scared that it might actually be something serious, but there's an edge of something Liam can’t properly identify. Something that makes his stomach clench just the tiniest bit. Liam lets go from where his hand stayed on Harry’s neck and slides it around Louis’ shoulder, settling more comfortably on the couch. Niall slides down with him and he drops his arm around the blonde, messing with his fringe. Liam was never as touchy feely as he’s become since joining this band. He would feel awkward about it — did for a long time never knowing when it was okay to poke or cuddle — except they’re all pretty much the same way about it now. Some might argue more so if the way Niall and Louis relax is anything to go by. Leaning forward he bites back a smile at how Zayn has pretty much wrapped himself around Harry, and Louis is still holding his ankle. (It's always okay to poke or cuddle.) 

It makes him feel really bad about lying.

And Liam is a horrible liar, but he can't very well tell Louis about the prank.

'Nothing, really. I'm think of getting another tattoo, but dunno… Haven't really decided. Stupid, really.'

And it's not quite a lie, he has considered another tattoo, it's just soppy and ridiculous and he's so not telling any of them about it yet. They already coo and joke over the arrows too much and have all claimed specific ones.

'I'm telling him he should.'

'Defo, mate!' Harry chimes in. 'Where you reckon?' 

'You're all mad,' Niall adds, shuddering, 'Needles, ugh.'

Louis surprisingly pulls out a pout, confusing Liam for a second. 'I thought getting tattoos was our thing! Zayn already has Harry as his tattoo buddy, you're mine!' He wraps an arm around Liam's, clinging. The others laugh around them. For a second Liam feels really bad about what he's really doing. Why he did think he could lie?

‘No hogging Liam, Tommo! Band rules!’ Zayn exclaims, but Liam nudges Louis' head with his own. 'Fine, fine, I won't get any more tattoos without you.'

'Good.' Louis nudges back, smile playing on his lips as he settles back down.

'Unless Niall asks.'

'Liam!' On the other end of the couch Zayn and Harry crow with laughter.

'We're a five man band, someone has to double up as Tattoo Buddy,' he says, completely deadpan. Still Louis' lips twitch from his pout and Zayn still snickers. 

Niall pats Louis' closest knee. 'No worries there, mate. You can keep Payner.'

'I will!'

'You'd looked great with a tattoo though, Nialler,' Harry says, 'Come on, get inked up with us.'

'No.'

'Yes.

'Nope.'

'Yessssss.'

After that the afternoon predictably devolves into what tattoos Niall should get and at one point they hold him down and in biro draw a horribly crude leprechaun and screw on his bicep and ankle, respectively. Niall curses at them, Zayn looks proud at his handy work. Louis and Harry tweet the pictures.

-

@Harry_Styles: officially made @NiallOfficial one of us!!!! @ZaynMalik did all the lovely art work. 

[view image: Liam’s pushing the sleeve of Niall’s t-shirt up to show a ink smudge leprechaun.]

@Louis_Tomlinson: @NiallOfficial ONE OF US! ONE OF US!

[view image: Blurry picture of Niall’s ankle and the screw.]

@NiallOfficial: @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne @ZaynMalik YOU’RE ALL MAD.

-

Deciding on a prank though is more difficult than Liam thought it would be. He’s not good being intentionally mean. Especially not to the lads. And Louis, while he can be a temperamental little shit with the absolute worst poker face at times, he's quite hard to properly wind up. He takes a lot of things with ease, a smile, and snarky comment, they have to with the lives they lead, and Liam is just not very good at pranking. (There is photographic proof.) He doesn't like winding people up and making them feel uncomfortable because he hates when he feels uncomfortable and made a fool of. 

His suggestion isn't even really all that serious, just random because he can't think of anything.

'It'd be mean.'

'That's the point.'

'I dunno.'

Zayn tells him to get over it and drop the fucking crane on Louis's Porsche. 

Zayn is quite sinister.

Liam blinks at him. 'But he loves that thing.'

'It wouldn't really be his car though. It'd be like a model or something. Like in movie stunts,' Zayn rolls his eyes and taps out a cigarette. 

Liam considers this. 'Nobody'd get hurt, right?'

'We don't want to kill Louis, love…' he trails off and winks, 'Well, not today anyway. We just want to show him you don't mess with the Real Liam Payne.'

'Shut it,' Liam shoves at Zayn's shoulder making him stumble, but he's also laughing so he doesn't think his scowl is having the desired effect. One day he's going to change his Twitter handle, mark him. One day. Nobody makes fun of Niall's name and it's much more ridiculous than Liam's, not that Liam would ever tell him that. You just can’t be mean to Niall. It’s impossible.

'Of course if we wanted to be really mean, we could pretend one of us was in the car at the time that'd really make him go mental. Harry, maybe. Or you.' Zayn is blowing out some smoke rings and badly at that. They're more like slightly controlled smoke puffs with a slightly circular shape. He looks completely nonchalant and a bit like a fashion model dressed in his leather jacket, loose deep vee, and skinny ripped jeans. His hair is shoved under a stolen beanie from Harry.

Liam eyes him. 'You're quite sinister, you know.'

Zayn grins at him, all wide eyes and charming tilt of his chin, and shrugs. Liam wonders on the magic of genetics and who thought it would be a good idea to give Zayn such a face. Liam will never be fooled by that look again. 

-

The one detail about them living and currently recording in London is that they have to fly out the Punk'd team. MTV’s never done a UK Punk'd before. It's a good thing that Liam's been in a rather successful boyband for the last two years. Also that Justin is for it.

\- 

He can't be there when the prank happens though. For one he has to be in the Control Room slash van with half the crew, but more importantly he's a rubbish liar. Zayn's going to be out there, so will Niall and Harry. 

That should be good enough.

Yeah...

This could go spectacularly wrong, Liam fears.

It's going to be done outside the recording studio and involves a little bit of theft considering Zayn has to nick Louis' keys and pass them off to Liam so Liam can take the real car away and watch as the Punk'd team brings in the stunt car. Inside Louis is recording so he'll be busy and with Niall now on board — Justin: another person that cannot keep a secret. — Liam has two people on the inside ready to distract Louis until the prank starts.

As Zayn passes him the keys with a wink, Liam swallows and turns to Louis’s car. He has to push the seat back a bit, fiddles with stations just for laughs, programing in his own, and as he drives the car away where it will be tucked in nice and safe he bites his lip. 

Louis might actually kill him.

-

He hates that he has to watch the whole thing from afar especially when it starts. It's like watching a car crash of his own making (literally) and not being able to look away. Who thought this would be a good idea? 

Zayn messages him that he's about to take Louis outside for 'a smoke break and some fresh air'. Oh yeah, speaking of. Liam texts back with ‘okkk’ and remembers to breathe. Liam swallows as he watches on the monitors as the studio door opens and Zayn's quiff appears. Harry and Niall will be inside for now. Next to Liam one of the technicians gives him a nod and Justin gives him a thumbs up. Liam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Too late to back out now. 

'Okay, let's go.'

Justin slaps him on the back, 'This is going to be so awesome, dude.'

'Right, awesome.' The words feel dry in his throat.

On the screen Louis laughing at something Zayn says and way above his car the crane loom with its load. He has to give it to the Punk'd team: they got a really good replica. They even got a copy of the license plate Harry bought Louis. Louis doesn't even spare it a glance. He has no reason to. Things falling from the sky only happens in films.

There's a mental countdown clock that Liam started the second he woke up this morning and group messaged the lads that he'd be late to the studio today because of a dentist appointment. Then he called up Justin and waited until he came by with the Punk'd van.

Now that countdown is reaching zero and he looks up to see the tense cables of the crane they set up start to sway. 

'We're going to do it now, Payne. You ready?'

Liam swallows and catches sight of Louis' face as he pokes Zayn's cheek. Zayn bats his hand away. Louis sticks out his tongue. Liam licks his lips and nods to Justin. Oh Louis is going to kill him.

He barely hears Justin tell one the technicians to drop the giant pile of wood, brick, and scaffolding material on the fake car. Liam doesn't even really hear the sound of the heavy materials crushing the car. His eyes are trained on Zayn and Louis and how both of them go absolutely pale. Even Zayn, who knew it was coming, didn't know the exact second the load would drop and he jumps as the sound of the crash echoes across the lot. 

Louis yells. His face opening in surprise and then crumples in disbelief and his voice is lost in the crash. His eyes go wide as the small of cloud of dust fades, and takes a step forward towards the car he thinks was his like he can’t actually believe what’s happened. He looks like he's about to faint. 

He doesn't, of course. And slowly Liam watches as disbelief and shock turn into pain and anger and more disbelief. One of the side mirrors fall to the pavement. Louis seems to whimper.

'Oh god,' Liam says. He turns to Justin, 'How do you do this regularly!' Louis might not faint, but Liam thinks he might.

Justin laughs. 'What do you mean? This is awesome!' 

Liam blinks at Justin and turns back to where Louis is revving up for a fit. His cheeks are puffing and his mouth is twisting into a unattractive snarl. Liam rubs his head, hair short and prickly under his hands, and really how do people do this?

'Holy fuck, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? WHO THE FUCK!' He doesn't even finish his yelling as Zayn pulls him back from the crushed car and tucks Louis into his shoulder. Louis stays there for a second and Liam can hear his thick breaths — please don't cry, please don't cry, I will actually be the worst person in the world if I make Louis cry on screen. — before he seems to compose himself and pushes away from Zayn and turns back to the car. 

'WHAT THE FUCK!' His hands are flailing and his face is red, more angry than sad, thank god. He’s whipping out his phone and Liam can more or less guess who he’s calling. His phones buzzes.

It's only been three minutes but Liam is ready to bounce out of the van and tell Louis is was all a joke. _Just laughs! Don’t be cross!_ Justin shoves him back down onto his seat with a shake of his head. His phone buzzes and buzzes and buzzes. On camera Louis looks like he's in shock. Zayn is a horrible actor his eyes edging closer to laughter than sympathy but Louis is too overcome by the crushed car to care. By the time Harry and Niall rush out, Harry looks curious and panicked, 'Lads! What happened, we heard something like a…'

Harry sees the car. Harry sees Louis' face. 

'Oh shit.'

Harry really does have a gift for the understatement.

Niall covers his mouth. It looks like shock on screen. Liam suspects he's covering up laughter. Ironically this is the first thing that makes him want to laugh and he lets out a snort. Niall’s an even worse actor than Zayn.

'Fucking hell,' Niall says, getting with the programme, and reminding Liam this is all a joke. Louis’s car is safe and sound and sure there’s a definite change Louis might kill Liam later, but the world will have visual proof Liam Payne pranked Louis Tomlinson and it was epic. 

'They crushed my fucking car!' Louis yells. The actors playing the workmen are coming up on the scene now. Liam can see Louis’ shoulders tensing as they approach with exclamations of shock, apology, and disbelief, and that’s when he decides he never wants to direct a reality show ever. It's way too stressful. (How did Simon do it?)

Louis is now yelling and Harry and Zayn are mostly trying to calm him down and hold him back and then he's stalking around the lot and when he pulls out the phone to call his mum, cheeks red and blotchy, Liam goes back to feeling like shit because he doesn't want Jay to get mad at him too. But really, he doesn't want Louis to cry. His chest feels tight at the thought. This is all Zayn's fault.

Liam is never going to prank anyone again. 

On the screens however Louis doesn't cry. He takes a couple of deep breaths when his mum doesn’t answer right away, probably at work, and gets his second wind of anger. Harry and Niall have to hold him back now as Zayn pretends to call security but really Liam can feel his phone buzz at the exact same time. Zayn is truly evil.

'I'm going to bloody murder someone!' Louis pulls at his hair.

Liam thinks that's his cue.

-

The entire twist of the prank falls to Liam, they had decided in the planning stages.

Just as Louis is about to make himself bald or kill someone Liam will drive up in Louis' car, shiny and clean, which is honestly a bonus for Louis since his car is normally a tip, and hopefully Louis doesn't kill him. 

Justin and the Punk'd van a few seconds behind him.

His phone is already full messages from Zayn ( _OMG I THINK HE'S ABOUT CRY._ , _this is the greatest thing ever_ ), Niall ( _U R THE BEST. DYING)_ , Harry ( _Liam! LOUIS' CAR!, Liam!, Liam, get your arse down here, why are you late you're neverlate omg, LOUIS' CAR IS CRUSHED! Liammmmmmm! Get to the studio now right now!, WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING!’_ ), and of course one frantic call from Louis: 'LIAM. Why the bloody hell are you at the fucking dentist today, I need you stop me from MURDERING SOMEONE.'

Liam would laugh at the one, except Louis's voice sounds absolutely wrecked, even more wrecked that it did on camera, and he wouldn't stop him if he really did want to murder Liam when all this is done. At least Louis's car will smell Pine Fresh to cover the smell of Liam's dead body. He’ll probably get Harry to help him Liam body. They’ll probably tweet it. The world will probably think it’s adorable. Liam sighs and pats the armrest as he turns into the studio. 'I'm sorry I had to fake kill you.'

The car purrs under him. It’s such a nice car. It's really unfair that the one time he gets to drive Louis's car is only moments before his death.

The windows are up but he still can hear Louis's voice as it echoes in the studio lot. He can even hear Harry and Niall trying to calm him down and okay he might rev up the engine a little as he turns the corner. If it’s his last time in the Porsche he’s going to enjoy it, he’s decided.

Louis and the boys all turn at the sound and Liam bites his cheek to stop the laughter that's bubbling up in his throat at the look on their faces. Louis's entire face shifts through more emotions than Liam has ever seen. Behind him Niall and Zayn finally collapse into laughter because they are horrible actors. Harry gapes. 

Liam honks once, short, and slows the car right in front of Louis. 

Stepping out, he looks from Louis to the crushed car and bites his lip. 'What's wrong, mate? I just got your messages.' He hopes that came out even enough. He was aiming for smooth but fears it came out nervous-as-shit.

Louis mouth opens and shuts a few times and Liam can literally see him processing the situation. He blinks a few times too and Liam can tell the second it all clicks for Louis and braces himself for what's about to happen. 

'LIAM PAYNE, YOU ABSOLUTE WANKER!' Louis is already shouting and rushing at him. Two years and countless puppy piles have him ready for the impact and weight of Louis' body crashing into his own, arm and legs going around Liam's body, climbing him like a koala, mouth and teeth at Liam's neck, biting. But he's also laughing so maybe Liam won't die today. That's nice to know. Relief, really.

Behind them he can hear Zayn yell out 'PUNK'D!!!!!', Niall laughing himself silly, Harry slowly joining in unsure at first then as loud as Niall, and Justin drives up. 

It takes some manoeuvring to get Louis's knees to stop digging into his ribs and then Louis is half draped over Liam reaching over to his car and petting it, cooing, 'my baby, my baby' into the paint job. Liam rolls his eyes and shoves Louis off him and onto the hood the car where Louis spreads out starfish style still murmuring to the car. Drama queen, he think affectionately. Liam feels more than sees the other lads come up behind him — Harry's elbow crooking around Liam's neck, Niall climbing on his back, and Zayn sliding up to his side, arm around Liam's waist — and then they all more or less end up on the hood of the Porsche anyway, laughing.

Liam is aware that Justin and the Punk'd crew are still filming, but really, at this point what's more one ridiculous pile up of One Direction caught on camera. 

Buried under too many limbs Liam tries to push off the car and feels his face caught between Louis' grip. He looks well… still a little cross, understandably so, but mostly amused and his eyes are crinkling with laughter. Liam grins. 'You always say I never do any good pranks.'

Louis laughs, loud and full bellied, and Liam feel every shake of his body just as easily as he can see the edges of Harry's curls over his shoulder, feel Niall's knees against his back and someone’s hand rubbing over his head. 'Never will I underestimate your pranking prowess again, Liam Payne. You are a true mastermind,' Louis says, half laughing, but soft. So soft the sound techs might not even catch it.

'I am,' Liam nods very seriously.

Louis, still laughing, kisses his nose. Liam scrunches it up. Something his chest flutters, quiet and warm. A bit like the pride he always feels when he makes Louis laugh, a bit like something else. He can hear Zayn's laughter bubbling around them too and that snaps Liam back into the moment as Zayn shoves off them, announcing he wants another smoke. Niall suggests celebratory drinks. The motion is quickly seconded, thirded, fourthed, and fifthed. 

It's accurate to say that the rest of the day at the studio is effectively rendered useless (Liam feels bad about this and promises Paul and their management to come early tomorrow) and they mostly end up asking Justin to show them the tapes of Louis's reactions. Louis pinches Liam each time the license plate clatters to the ground.

-

That night they all pile into Liam's flat and rewatch Timberlake's Punk'd episode a few times comparing it to Lou's. (It’s decided that Louis wins: he didn’t cry. They also tweet a few very cryptic messages to each other just for fun and because Niall likes watching Twitter explode sometimes.) Harry's now in the kitchen making dinner, Niall's gone to join Zayn on the balcony while he has a smoke, and Liam's got Louis's feet in his lap when he considers something. 

'Lou?'

'Yeah, babe?' Louis doesn't look up from his twitter feed.

'Are you going to prank me back?'

Louis looks up and Liam swallows at the gleam in his eyes. 'Now, Liam, would I do such a thing?'

Liam doesn't even need to think about it. 'Yes, in a second, I'm actually not sure that you're not planning it now. Or have planned it already.'

Louis smirks and crawls over the sofa and pokes at Liam's cheek. Liam pouts, but there is some genuine fear here too. Louis is ruthless. 'Don't worry I'll be gentle,' he says and bites Liam's jaw. 

Liam drops his head back and covers his eyes. 'Tell my mother I loved her very much.'

Louis's laughter is high and bright by Liam's ear as he plasters himself to Liam's side, smacking a kiss on his temple, running a hand through his hair, and leans over the back of the sofa to yell at Harry to finish up because he's hungry and recovering from _emotional trauma_. Liam snorts, but curls an arm around Louis' waist. 

-

@Louis_Tomlinson: i will never underestimate @Real_Liam_Payne again

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payn I still can’t believe it! #epic

@ZaynMalik: @Real_Liam_Payne IS THE BEST

@NiallOfficial: @justinbieber you are awesome!

@Real_Liam_Payne never again

-

It’s a few months later when the episode airs and they all pile around Harry's sofa to watch it and then they watch it again, and again, and again, because now they can see the clips of Liam freaking out in the van and biting his nails and worrying over everything so Louis of course demands they rewatch those bits as much as possible. Niall then finds it on YouTube and the clip has already gone viral. There are already gifs. The bits when Louis jumps on him and when they all pile on Louis' car are cut and looped each time zooming in where you can kinda see Louis biting Liam or kissing his nose but Zayn's elbow is mostly in the way in the second shot. Liam’s chest still does that weird fluttery thing when he thinks about that moment so he’s glad that the shot is blurry. He’s not sure he wants to see his face in it.

The next day Harry sends him a link of a fan video using the same clips. Liam rolls his eyes and hands his phone to Louis when he asks what's making Liam smile. They're going out to watch a film and discussing Niall's birthday.

'Yesterday he was sending me Lirry4Eva clips, I'll have you know.'

Louis sends the link to himself and smirks, 'Ah, young Harold, such a fickle heart.' He hands Liam his phone back. 'You know I still owe you for that.'

Liam gives a dramatic sigh that make Louis giggle. 'I live in fear every day.'

Louis practically starts glowing and wraps an arm around Liam's shoulder. 'As you very well should!' He starts humming one of their songs then — Liam tries not to read too much in Louis’ song choice because while Louis has no shame or sense of subtlety on a good day Liam knows he really doesn't mean anything by it. They all hum their songs all the time. — and Liam shakes his head humming along as well because well it’s a good song and the sentiment isn’t necessarily wrong. One day he’s explore that thought further, but not today. Today is for action films and Nando’s for dinner. 

-

Of course, because Liam’s life is what it is the clip becomes viral in ways he couldn’t have predicted and all the interviewers start asking about it. And that’s manageable, that’s fine. He can deal with that. He can. It's gets a little annoying, of course it does, but he can handle it. 

Then Top Gear gets hold of the clip. He had known Louis would never really let him live it down.


End file.
